1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new construction of chimneys and to the repair of worn chimneys and, more particularly, to the use of a single pre-fabricated chimney cap which is both structurally and decoratively completed prior to installation. The fact that the cap is completed at the factory will be seen to eliminate the need to employ the services of multiple contractors to come to a job site to do their respective work in constructing the finished chimney cap—framers, roofers, siders, metal workers, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known in the construction industry, due to the cost, space constraints, structural support, and time constraints, chimneys are very rarely constructed of bricks and mortar. Instead, chimneys are typically no more than a box constructed of plywood which encompasses a metal flu pipe protruding through the roof-top. In construction, a framer first erects a wooden frame around the opening for the flu pipe which protrudes through the roof. A second contractor then wraps the box in plywood, while a plumber installs the flu pipe itself. Once the pipe is installed additional framing and sheeting is assembled to create a chimney cap enclosing and supporting the pipe. Next, siders and roofers are employed to install aluminum or vinyl siding and/or roofing shingles around the box in an attempt to seal out the elements and to make the chimney aesthetically pleasing. Because many different contractors are needed to build a single chimney, and because many chimneys are being erected by them simultaneously, the fit, finish and weather resistance of each chimney usually suffers in quality. For example, the time and attention needed is oftentimes not given to the proper construction of the chimney cap, in pitching it outwardly so as to divert rain water away, but instead permits the water to accumulate, staining, corroding and rotting the exposed materials. In addition, as the exterior fascia is nailed/screwed into place, through the waterproof exterior, rain water frequently leaks through the holes, rotting out the interior wood support.
Because of the high costs, homeowners who have their chimney cap replaced due to the above leaks, corrosion, and rotting, typically do not replace the flu pipe itself, resulting in diminished aesthetics as new materials will then butt up against old. As will be appreciated, to replace the flue is a very expensive project, especially when the process needs to be repeated on a 5 year basis—that being the estimated time before replacement is needed once again. Because the replacement chimney cap is built around the existing flu, caulking, storm collars and siding are employed to try to prevent leakage around the pipe. However, as the metal pipe is constantly expanding and contracting, a break in the seal is almost certain to happen within 5 years, permitting water to leak into the vulnerable interior of the chimney and causing the wood to rot—and the eventual need for replacement once again.